<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of us by Rileyrosebell_universe96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719152">One of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96'>Rileyrosebell_universe96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law discovers there's more to the SHP than he ever would have imagined</p><p>Law is currently sailing with the SHP (Strawhats Pirates) and discovers a lot new things, not only about the crew but himself too :) </p><p>Hope you enjoy 😊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters aren't mine and My native language isn't English. I try to be as good as possible and I'm still learning to write in English so don't pick on me Kay? :)</p><p>I love one piece and especially Zoro and Law and Luffy too, the list is endless :) </p><p>This is my first time posting something about those dorks, please let me know what you thought about it 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strawhats were an unusual bunch of pirates, no need to talk about it. </p><p>Sometimes it even seemed like they had no hierarchy at all and Luffy as the captain for the better times seemed pretty useless tbh. </p><p>But if you looked deeper, observed them for a while, you would discover that each and every one of them was dedicated to the crew in their own way. Their loyalty and pure belief they put in each other, the sheer acceptance of every part what made them them. And if it really would come down to it nothing could tear them apart.. </p><p>They all respected each other and accepted the others to 100%, all quirks and flaws included. And if the situation required it, everyone knew their place, they then didn't even had to communicate anymore, it was intuitive and very amazing! </p><p>But there still was more. Since Law and Luffys crew allied together in order to defeat Kaido (now) and beforehand Doflamingo and the smile production areas, Law was sailing with them. </p><p>Since Law was a regularly chill and observant type of guy, it didn't took him very long to actually differ the members relationships in a more deeper level. </p><p>He had to admit they were good at hiding the more private parts quite successfully, better than expected, given the most of them were usually hot heads… </p><p>Especially Luffy who usually was like an open book, not only to Law but everyone else as well. </p><p>He was a stupid charismatic idiot with a heart of gold.. And Law couldn't deny that the latter slowly grew on him too.. Even if he ever proclaimed otherwise. </p><p>Law he.. saw the strawhats captain at his darkest hour.. at the breaking point.. Luffy cried and bled and went havoc.. It was painful to watch this usually quirly, happy character all broken into pieces.. </p><p>Now he seemed to be 100% back to normal, back to all those quirks… but Law knew better.. </p><p>There's just no way someone could go through as much as the strawhat did and change not through the process.. or at least have residues.. and Luffy did. </p><p>Luffy actually slept never more than 5 hours per night and sometimes he seemed to suffer from nightmares.. </p><p>Those usually were the nights he would go outside, go to the sunnys head and silently watch the vast sea. </p><p>Law had to admit that it was strange to see Luffy so quiet.. And then within the range of 1 hour strawhat-yas first mate would appear, always without exception.. </p><p>They would talk, hug and sometimes even kiss.. </p><p>The first time Law discovered that part of their relationship he felt bad to eavesdrop and afterwards just couldn't get it out of his head.. damn.. </p><p>The strawhats would usually do whatever they wanted to on daytime, as the time would pass though and the night followed day, they all would come together for a while.. just because.. </p><p>That was Law's most favorite part of the day. Their gathering usually lasted 1-3 hours. They would tell each other stories, listen to music brook played or enjoy late night snacks made from Sanji. </p><p>Lysopp would either tell tales (which obviously for the most time weren't true, but they were entertaining nonetheless) or work on something. Usually gadgets for the ship, Nami's clima tact or new shot ammo for his slingshot. </p><p>Franky would also work on something or check up on the ship, given he was the shipwright. </p><p>Sanji would enjoy the silence or talk to his friends. Every now and then he eventually would paint Namis nails too, because apparently he was the most artistic one of the SHP. Another surprise. Lysopp also was very artsy though. </p><p>Nami and Sanji seemed to have a silent agreement with the nail painting, but that could be just Law's imagination tbh. </p><p>Robin and Chopper usually read stuff or did something to educate themselves. </p><p>Brook would either play music, have conversations or just enjoy watching the sea, moon and stars while enjoying his crew mates company. </p><p>Nami would either let Sanji paint her nails, read or go through her maps or belongings. Since she was navigator she also always kept a close eye on the weather and it was really fucking amazing how she could sense just the most slightest changes and predict what would happen cause of it. Law met many navigators in his life already but none was nearly as talented with weather forecasts as Nami were, and he really respected her for that. </p><p>Zoro would either drink sake, sleep or have an eye on Luffy even if he didn't it very visibly. </p><p>Luffy was difficult to sort out sometimes.. Luffy was as energetic as always, even at later hours but not nearly as loud. </p><p>He mostly listened to stories, ate something or checked upon the others, kept a close eye on everyone's well being, sometimes he even hugged everyone which surprised Law at first. </p><p>Luffy never ceased to surprise him, never. <br/>Whenever he thought he would've figured him finally out, the latter surprised him again.. </p><p>Especially the first time he called out to him. Some days Law would join, some days he wouldn't. </p><p>He quickly, much quicker than expected as well, was being accepted by the crew. </p><p>Luffy fully trusting him and seeing him as an actual friend seemed to do the trick, though Law really had no intentions of betraying them, like at all. </p><p>Now for their privacy. As far as Law could tell Franky and Robin occasionally spent the night together. Robin sometimes with Zoro too though quite rarely. Zoro definetly had a thing for his captain and would not ever say it out loud but for the cook too. </p><p>Their relationship seemed like they wouldn't get along very well but under all those threads and bickering both knew the other quite well and they respected each other a lot. Law highly doubted that there were parts that they kept hidden from each other… </p><p>Sanji, Zoro and Luffy would occasionally hook up too as a threesome though even more rarely than the Zorobin thing. </p><p>Sanji would sometimes fuck with Lysopp, the most time though he spent with the navigator. Law once catched them as Nami dominated their sex.. it was quite hot. Sanji had been all tied up and also blindfolded.. Law had been secretly jacking off to that later the night. </p><p>Now.. Ruffy seemed exclusively having sex with Zoro apart from the rare occasion with the cook though. </p><p>And that was the exact reason Law didn't respond to Luffy's not so subtle approaches at first. </p><p>Never would he have guessed that Luffy would desire him in that particular way.. Not until he accidentally overheard a conversation with Zoro about it. </p><p>"I don't know Zoro.. He doesn't respond the way I thought he would do.. I don't want to force him into/with something" Ruffy sighed.. </p><p>Zoro soothed his uneasiness immediately. "Ruffy you didn't do anything wrong. Law is an adult as all of us and he definetly has some interest.. Trust me I saw his looks.. Don't worry so much. If he really doesn't want to, then he will say so", Zoro pointed out, kinda defended Law there. </p><p>After hearing their thoughts out loud, Law acknowledged Luffy's quite cute approaches in a different way and well.. Responded more. </p><p>Ruffy seemed really happy about it. </p><p>And then on one particular hot day, Luffy seemed to need more than just pining and bickering.. </p><p>Everyone was chilling and then Luffy approached. </p><p>He plunked on Law's clothes.. <br/>"aren't you hot Torao? It's so hot today.. Everyone is enjoying the weather.. We're all dressed in swimwear or at least summer clothes but you. You're wearing a hat, a sweater and pants.. So.. Strip" okay the last thing came unexpected.. </p><p>"I'm.. Fine I don't want to" Law fended him off and sighed at his unfaltering determined look.. </p><p>"see I-" Law started as Luffy shouted "Robin". The tall woman laughed in enjoyment. She was obeying him by stripping Law herself with her abilities. </p><p>Suddenly there were hands fucking everywhere and Law stood no chance.. In the end he was shirtless and his hat disappeared too.. </p><p>Law really wasn't shy about his body but his usual clothes just felt more comfortable.. </p><p>Law now actually wanted to riot but then noticed everyone staring at his figurine, especially his tattoos. 3 sets of eyes in particular, send multiple shivers down his spine.. Fuck! </p><p>Zoro's, Ruffy's and also surprisingly Sanji's gazes explored his skin and Law couldn't help but blush under their intense glares. But just until Robin ought to take action again, to take his pants away as well.. </p><p>"stop.. I get it, I'll go get changing geez" he growled frustrated and went towards his room.. well.. Choppers workplace. Law liked his privacy and quietness and the place had a spare bed so it was suitable enough. And if it needed to be he would be of great help, cause he was also a doctor of course. </p><p>As soon as he entered the room he blushed even deeper, noticing his quick heartbeat. </p><p>He then tried to calm himself down, succeeded with it, as he got quite distracted looking for a suitable outfit, so he shrieked in shock as he felt a sudden pair of quite cold hands on his bare skin. </p><p>He turned around seeing a giddy laughing Luffy and an equally amused Swordsman. </p><p>"what? .. Everyone would freak out like that" Law tried to defend himself.. blushed a little. </p><p>"I'm sorry Torao didn't want to startle you this much" Luffy smiled apologetically and tiled his head.. "cute" Law whispered under his breath and bit down on his lips immediately.. but the way Zoro smiled he heard.. Goddammit.. </p><p>"so uhm.. we're here to ask-" Luffy started, but was cut off by Law hauling him in and kissing him passionately.. </p><p>Law was a damn good kisser! </p><p>"I know" Law smirked after they parted and Luffy blushed as Law's large hands halted on his hips.. </p><p>"well then.. Since.. Since you just kissed me you're in? " he asked with a smile. Law as for an answer just slowly looked at Zoro who simply stepped behind him, hugging him from behind.. </p><p>"he is in. Just look at his reaction~" Zoro whispered over Law's shoulder. Law blushed, got goosebumps everywhere as Zoro littered his neck with kisses…quite sweetly. </p><p>"Torao you're getting hard" Luffy gasped softly and licked his lips. </p><p>Luffy stepped closer and watched closely, which apparently turned on Law even more.. </p><p>"just so you know.. When Luffys in, I'm too… but it seems you don't mind at all" Zoro seductively whispered in his ear while kissing it and grinned at his held back moan.. </p><p>"Fuck I really wanna suck you right now" Luffy stated and caressed Laws deliciously looking hip bones. Law shuddered in anticipation. </p><p>"but.. The others will miss us.. We have to wait until it's dark" Luffy sighed, visibly disappointed himself.. </p><p>"it's.. Okay" Law breathed out and smiled seeing Luffy stepping away, Zoro too. </p><p>"come to the crows nest tonight" Zoro grinned and both disappeared just as quickly as they came. </p><p>&gt;Fuck&lt; was Law's thinking as he forced himself to calm the fuck down and change. </p><p>----------------</p><p>Did I mention that the Strawhats, especially Luffy never ceased to surprise him? Yeah? </p><p>It turns out Luffy was submissive while Zoro was a top, on top of that, Luffy was being really slutty, taking it like a champ. </p><p>Law got all those facts by appearing via shambles in the crows nest, as both were on it already. </p><p>Law just stood there and watched in strange excitement as their moans progressively got more desperate and the sounds even wetter. </p><p>And.. They didn't stop, well aware of him watching, fucking shameless and hard! </p><p>Laws cock got excited too but all he could do was silently drinking up their moans and visions.. fuck that was the hottest thing he ever experienced so far.. </p><p>Law felt tingly and hot and almost came as  Zoro and Luffy did. </p><p>Law watched them kissing and smiling at each other and for the first time, he saw the utter adoration and love and it finally clicked.. They weren't just fuck buddies.. They weren't just best friends.. They actually were lovers. </p><p>This realisation hit Law harder than imagined and he suddenly felt concerned of being a thorn in their relationship after all.. But that soon got proved otherwise by Zoro.. </p><p>He slipped out of Luffy then cautiously and slowly approached him. </p><p>He snatched his hand, brought it to his lips and licked Laws fingers which made Law flustered and even wetter.. </p><p>Zoro then smiled and slowly pulled him towards the large bed, where Luffy was still sprawled out in postorgasmic bliss. </p><p>It was also the first time Law saw him fully naked.. Zoro too as he just realised now.. </p><p>"have you ever done it with someone before?" Zoro asked straight away, caressed his cheek with his hand. </p><p>Zoro surprised him again! Never in million years would he have considered this rough demon swordmaster could be so tender with him… so tender in general. </p><p>Law realised he had been caught in his thoughts and then responded with "women but.. "</p><p>"no man then. Okay here's the rules.. Luffy likes being the sub, I'm exclusively top.. Cause it's your first time we're gonna take things slowly okay? Let's explore together what you like and dislike" he smiled. Law was quite astonished.. How serious they took things and considered everything. </p><p>Since he was addressing and explaining everything beforehand Law calmed down a little, not too much given the situation but still.. He felt much more safe this way.. </p><p>Zoro then came closer again, slowly running his thumb on Laws lower lip whispered "I'm gonna kiss you now" he informed him, waited a few seconds, gave Law room to back off if he wanted, and then did it. </p><p>Law sighed in consentment. It felt strangely good being kissed by Zoro like this. For a brief moment he wondered if it was because it was his first real kiss after such a long time or if it was because of Zoro.. The second thought scared him a bit.. </p><p>It wasn't really very passionate yet, but Law understood it was the best way to find out and explore.. Since it felt so good though, Law soon wanted more and therefore started to dominate the kiss. Zoro let him and was actually surprised as Law suddenly straddled his lap, kissing him increasingly more passionate until they had to part for the lack of oxygen.. </p><p>"Torao likes kissing Zoro huh?" Ruffy grinned and hugged him from behind, just the way Zoro did earlier. </p><p>"mhm" Law hummed in agreement and gasped as both started to pepper his neck and collarbone with kisses, nips and hickey's. </p><p>"Torao? If you want to stop anytime just say it okay? We won't be mad" Luffy whispered and Zoro nodded in agreement. </p><p>Law nodded too and then both men started to undress him.. They continued to explore his body with lips, tongue and teeth and oh.. Oh God! </p><p>Zoro was licking on his nipples and started sucking on them! </p><p>Law moaned and froze in shame, startled but he felt both smiling on his skin. </p><p>"He's a sensitive one" Luffy whispered, smiled and bit down his spine which made him moan again. </p><p>"I know, he's so wet down there already" Zoro snickered, licked Law's abs.. </p><p>Law blushed furiously… Their talking got straight to his cock, made it even bigger.. </p><p>"mhm? Would be uncomfortable then.. Let's get him out of those pants" Luffy suggested and they did. </p><p>Law naturally tried to cover himself first but both reassured him that he had a great body and they wanted to see~</p><p>By the time being, he felt both Luffy and Zoro being hard again too and Luffy asked Zoro to switch. </p><p>Zoro nodded and Law swallowed thickly as the Captain kissed his lower abs and belly and came up again to ask for permission to give Law head, leaving a trail of hot kisses on the way. </p><p>"you're so big Torao.. I want to suck you, you okay with that?" Luffy questioned looking fucking sexy with licking his lips again.. </p><p>Law couldn't stand it any longer and breathed out a "please" Ruffy smiled nosing his abs once more, before kissing around his erection and biting his thighs.. </p><p>Law moaned in anticipation.. </p><p>"go easy on him though Luffy" Zoro demanded and watched as Luffy played with Laws cock. </p><p>Law moaned again and shuddered as Zoro whispered "lets try something else okay? I'm gonna lube up my fingers and get them inside you.. Wanna try?" Zoro's breath rolled over Law's sensitive skin and all Law could do was nod, while moaning in ecstasy, as Zoro licked over his hickey's again.. Luffy kissed his tip, making him even wetter.. </p><p>This whole thing was going waaay other than Law expected, again surprised.. </p><p>Everything they did so far felt incredibly good and their seriousness and care made him all fuzzy and feeling loved. Law got startled up from his thoughts as he felt a cold finger on his rim.. Now.. This part was embarrassing but then Luffy finally took him inside and got Laws full attention again. </p><p>For a brief moment Law was wondering if they've planned all this to get him comfortable with being a sub, but he remembered they were going slow, asking for permission every step and then Luffy really started.. Law couldn't possibly last. </p><p>He was errect since their first fucking and Luffy took him in so deeply, much deeper than anyone had ever before.. </p><p>He released with an almost pornographic moan down his throat and watched in bliss as Luffy swallowed everything, licking his lips afterwards. </p><p>Law collapsed onto him and Luffy catched him, he always did. </p><p>"hey there" he grinned and pecked his lips "you okay?" he asked and tilted his head again which was fucking adorable.. </p><p>Law nodded.. "I've never felt this good before" Law confessed in all honesty and Luffy smiled in endearment. </p><p>"well if that's the case don't hush, we can make you feel even better~" he promised and kissed him again.. </p><p>While Luffy was distracting him Zoro probed a finger inside.. That felt.. Weird. </p><p>But before he could act on it Luffy asked <br/>"can you touch me too Torao?" and moaned as Law just went on with it, mimicking their previous actions, also leaning in onto his intuition and motivation driven by the wish to pleasure Ruffy like he did to him before </p><p>"ah oh.. Torao.. That.. Feels good nhh" Luffy moaned as Law now sucked him and Zoro snickered "keep moaning his name like that Luffy, he likes it… suddenly getting so tight in here~" he mumbled, prepping him more and better with two fingers. </p><p>"I'm gonna take a third, might hurt a little or feel weird at the beginning" Zoro informed him and proceeded at Laws nod.. </p><p>It indeed felt.. Weird. And it hurted too but as strange as it was, Law could quickly get used to it given Zoro was incredibly careful and responsive to Laws reactions. </p><p>Law moaned in ecstasy "Strawhat-ya you feel the same when Zoro is doing that to you?" he asked him groaning as Zoro stretched him further.. </p><p>Luffy nodded with reddened cheeks "It feels really, reaaally good.. There's a spot whe-" Luffy slurred but was cut off again by Law who suddenly cried out in pleasure. The cry formed into a gurgling noise and then into a gasping moan.. What. The. Hell?! He came hard.. </p><p>" what.. Was..??" Law was flustered "that's your good spot~" Luffy smiled and kissed him, as well as holding him as Zoro continued to stretch him and occasionally intentionally grazed that spot more.. Law got really hard again, really quickly~. </p><p>Law felt strange.. Everything was becoming hazy and his mind began swimming as Zoro solely focused on that spot.. </p><p>"Zoro he needs more" Luffy judged by his looks and Zoro nodded.. Being on the verge of cumming too.. </p><p>"what do you want now? Torao you decide~" Luffy whispered, kissed his temple. </p><p>"I.. I want to.. Fuck you and.. Get it done to me too" he brought out and fidgeted in embarrassment which was just too adorable. </p><p>Luffy smiled.. "well.. since Zoro came in me earlier you can slip right in~ " Ruffy lecherously licked his lips, turned around and presented himself. Law swallowed thickly, that was hot.. </p><p>"Ruffy and me don't use protection, are you okay with that ?" Zoro asked and saw Law nodding.. The whole situation was just so damn hot! He didn't even care.. </p><p>Law then couldn't bear it any longer, grabbed Luffys hips and let him guide him in, both moaning. </p><p>Law was a little longer than Zoro but not as thick.. As proclaimed earlier Luffy was still wet and hot inside, open and pliant so it was rather easy to slip in.. </p><p>Law never thought a guy could feel this good! It was hot, wet and tight and then.. Zoro entered him letting him feel his size and thickness.. </p><p>Law being in Luffy certainly helped a lot to distract him from the pain but Law still cramped down.. "shh relax" Zoro soothed him, slowly kept pushing further into Laws former virgin hole while Luffy moved his hips on his own accord.. </p><p>Zoro stopped only as he was fully seated and gave him time to get used to that feeling. </p><p>Law then let Zoro dominate their pace.. Everytime the mate trusted forth, Law did too. Being sandwiched between those two felt like nothing ever before.. Felt even better just as Luffy predicted.. </p><p>Pleasure was flooding his body, mind and soul in waves and he helplessly lost control as Zoro got faster and harder with each move, rocking Law and Ruffy good. </p><p>He then almost passed out as Zoro hit his spot again and Law actually tried to find Luffy's good spot too, which he eventually did, enjoyed seeing him melting just the same way he did.. </p><p>"Ahh Torao ah.. Oh.. S' so good both.. Too much" Luffy moaned and came without Law touching him any further.. </p><p>Suddenly the tension around his rock hard cock became unbearable and Law came too, enjoyed it as Zoro filled him up with his hot, thick semen after a few more thrusts.. </p><p>All three were sweaty and blissed out, as they collapsed onto each other, trying to catch their breaths again. </p><p>They cuddled and shared a few sweet kisses over the time and then Law was getting sleepy.. </p><p>"did it feel good? " Luffy then suddenly asked, played with his messy hair.. </p><p>"mhm" Law hummed approvingly almost asleep already. </p><p>"well… I'm glad to hear that shishishi" Luffy laughed in blissful joy as he kissed the sleepy head's temples. </p><p>"You can rest now Torao. Zoro and I will watch over you" he smiled acknowledging Law falling asleep under his gaze.. </p><p>"We need to clean him up at last" Zoro pointed and got damp washcloths. He carefully and gently cleaned the latter up, proceeding to Luffy and then himself. Luffy and Zoro kissed afterwards. </p><p>"I love you Zoro" Luffy whispered, got another sweet kiss and let Zoro hug him.. </p><p>"I love you too Idiot Captain" he teased and both looked at the sleeping male beside them. </p><p>"went better than expected" Zoro admitted and Luffy snickered. </p><p>"guess it's safe to say he's a switch then.. Refreshing ~" Luffy smiled cuddling himself more against his first mate and Lover. </p><p>"Let's sleep too okay? " he yawned and Zoro followed yawning, nodded, carefully tugged everyone into the blankets. </p><p>"good night Senchou" he smiled as did Luffy "good night Zoro" falling fast asleep themselves. </p><p>Everyone wondered how it would continue from that point on. But both Luffy and Zoro tended to not think too deeply about it, just went with the flow. </p><p>Whatever it would be they would face it together and that was the most important thing after all. </p><p>Love for everyone~ ❤️</p><p>~~The end ~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>